Erased
by DipANutella
Summary: In a world where emotions are a part of our everyday communication and the display of it plays a huge role in our relationships with others, Jack tries to live a life like everybody normally does. Problem is, he lacks something. Something that makes us human. Emotions.


**Hi Guys!** So to put it simply, this is my first story submitted to this website and golly! I am so dang excited. Also, I will be writing this in my second language (which is English… Good job! Captain Obvious) so I'm sure there will be some grammatical mistakes that went past through my defenses and also my beta reader's, because **she's (but she prefers being called a "he" :3 )** in the same shoes as mine. (But I'm sure she won't let that happen because she's a writer herself. And my best friend at that!)

So, with this, I leave my Harvest Moon story to your eyes' pleasure. Kudos!

 **XXX**

All he can see was… Nothing.

An abyss of black.

Of darkness and void.

And of terror, no hope.

With noting to hold onto, he stumbled as he made his way from the dark depths of the abyss. Feeling the terror of being alone, he rushed and ran, uncertain of where to go. _Where am I? How am I here? What am I doing here?_ He pondered as he dashed along the void. With the grim feeling of his current thought, he stopped on his tracks. Limp hands dangled beside his skinny body. _Who am I?_

Suddenly, a white appeared. Not just any white, it was a white gentle light. It had a welcoming sensation to it. The boy hurriedly went to it, with each step, he fastened his pace. As he followed his instinct to seek shelter from the void, he also thought of any plausible answer to his question.

 _I need to find out._ And with that, the light enveloped his eyes, so bright that he had to close them for a moment. He once again opened them, slowly, for the light dangling above his head burned his retinas. Then, all came into view. He was in a room so white, any smudge of dirt will be noticed immediately. The ceiling had nothing to present except the numerous fluorescent lights that emitted light. As he tilted his head, stacks of files towered beside his simple wooden table, and a pot with meticulous designs that shouted accuracy and precision sat upon it. To his surprise, the bed had metal railings and it wasn't the one that he used to sleep in. _Wait, I used to sleep in? When?_

The sudden thought brought him back to reality as he remembered his questions. And with the bed as a living proof, he hurriedly tried to stand up, only to be restrained by a series of wires connected to his left arm and a throbbing head. He put his hands on his head, and unknowingly on a scar hidden within his vision. "Am I in a-" The boy coughed and hacked as his voice started to crack with its sudden use.

"My boy! Thank God you're alive!" The door whipped open as a tall man and a crying lady came, assaulting the weak and barely manageable boy with tender care. "You don't know how much I missed you!" She threw her hands in the air which wrapped around his neck, and came her head buried to his chest. The lady cried non-stop, only to be stopped by the tall man. "Honey, we should let him recover. And we better call the doctor." He then dashed out of the door and a faint continuous cry of help followed after.

 _What? Why is she doing that? Is she crying?_

 _Why?_

 _And more importantly, who is she?_

"Who- ack" The boy continued to clear his aching throat. Stumbling, but supported by the lady's arms wetted by her tears, he still persisted. "a-are you?"

The reaction of the lady that came after was unknown to the boy. _What? Why did she do that? Is she sick too? Is she… shocked?_

After a moment of silence, a man suddenly loomed at the doorway, with frantic eyes and a white suit, he suddenly instructed the boy to lay down.

"Y-you need to rest!" The doctor told him and he did as he was told. "Parents, please give the boy a chance to rest." The doctor suddenly told them. "I know you're glad to have him back but I need you to lend me your ears and discuss your son's condition." With that, he beckoned them to follow him outside and talk about their son.

 _The doctor was, panicking. The woman was terrified and the man was, distraught._ The boy thought.

Outside the room, the doctor gathered the guardians and assured them to be strong for an impending bad news. "Doc? Is he alright? Why did he ask me who I am?" the lady suddenly burst into tears as she asked. Moping as she remembered her son's face staring her, filled with confusion.

"Madame, your boy-"The doctor hesitated to continue. "Right now, he doesn't know anything. His identity, his parents' name or to put it simply, he doesn't know anyone including himself."

The man's jaw dropped as he heard his son's state. "What? But how?" He needed answers. He needed to know why his son encountered such a tragic fate. Then came after his doubts. Was it his incompetence that brought his son to this state? Was he not strong enough to protect him?

"Because of the accident, he lost almost all his memories, including his childhood."

"Oh no. Hon what do we do?" The lady resumed to her crying and clung to his husband's arm. The husband on the other hand couldn't believe the fact that has been laid down upon them. "What else is there to him?" he unwillingly asked.

"Your son." The doctor sighed.

"He has no emotions."


End file.
